Miraculous: New Orleans
by bunnyblanche1
Summary: Meet the Miraculous holders of New Orleans, America
1. Chapter 1

Alice Marie Blackwell was bored. Bored of school, bored of the lesson, bored of life. Oh, how she wished she could be the amazing Bunny Blanche! Oh, wait - she _was_ Bunny Blanche! And, she had four other amazing Miraculous heroes to fight Bloodwing and Gatorback with her. Tigress, Fantasia, Titanirat, and Tequila Wolf. She called him Teq, much to his annoyance. Alice smiled to herself. _I can't wait to see him- them, of course, when I patrol after school today._ All of a sudden, her phone buzzed, alerting her that Bloodwing had parasized another civilian, and the local news team was filming it. She raised her hand. "M-May I use the bathroom?" "Yes, you may." Ms. Cedar replied. The girl quickly got up and left, followed by Zean Russell, who had asked to also use the bathroom. Elisa Jacquard, Dominique Tillman, and Kendall D'Aboville, aka Fantasia, Tigress, and Titanirat, stayed in the classroom, waiting for a call from Bunny and Tequila.

"Pomme, hop to it!" Alice exclaimed once she was alone in the girl's bathroom. Across the hall, Zean was also ready to transform. "Khan, let's howl!" And with that, the two transformed into Bunny Blanche and Tequila Wolf. Bunny threw her yo-yo to a distant building and swung across New Orleans like her French counterpart, the famous Ladybug, and Tequila leapt out the second story window onto a nearby roof, and ran across the rooftops to meet up with his day patrolling partner, Bunny Blanche.

"Hey Teq!" Bunny cheerfully exclaimed. "Not now, Blanche. Trying to find that stupid parasite." He growled. She pouted, and dramatically turned away, ready to go back to her class. "Fine. I'll just go home and make tea and scones, all alone." The rabbit heroine got ready to leave when her partner turned towards her. "I'm sorry, Bunny." His ears drooped. "I've just been extra tired lately." Bunny spun around to face him. "It's fine! I've been really tired too, for some reason." She smiled at him, her eyes full of concern. Bunny suddenly pulled the wolf hero down. A split second later, a chunk of earth flew over their heads.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've been seriously injured." Tequila looked down as he thanked his partner. He hated that he was almost always the one who needed to be saved, and the fact that Bunny, yet again, had saved his hide seriously injured his pride. "No problem, Teq. You're my favorite partner! Imagine where we would be without you." The two were quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Then a giant ball of ice came soaring towards them and Tequila finally had a chance to save Bunny, and he took it.

"Tigress, Fantasia, Titanirat, come in. Is anyone there?Hello?" Tequila frantically called the rest of his team. Meanwhile, at the homes of the other Miraculous holders, each kwami suddenly sat up, alert. "What's wrong?" Each teenager asked. "I think you should transform." Their kwamis replied. Dominique transformed into the ferocious Tigress, Elisa transformed into the shy Fantasia, and Kendall transformed into the clever Titanirat. Each answered their Miraculous phones. "What's up?" Elisa, now Fantasia, asked. "Fabi was freaking out." "Yes, Taika also had a confusing look on her face as well." Tigress added. "As did my kwami, Crash." Titanirat joined in. "Just hurry up and get over here. Bunny got knocked out by a piece of ice debris."

When Bunny came to, her canine partner was standing over her, along with the rest of her team, Tequila's face solemn but his eyes betrayed his fear. "Wha…What happened?" She sat up, rubbing her head. "All I remember is a giant ball of ice and then everything went black. And began to smell like wet dog…." The girl's eyes widened. "You… You stood in front of me and used Moon Scratch on it…" Bunny was speechless for the first time during their partnership. "I had to, you silly rabbit. You could've died." He struggled with his emotions and steeled his voice to keep them in check. "I've already let the others know that Elementa has disappeared, and that we're going to call it a night. You're going home. I'm going to keep patrolling. Go. Now!" Tequila picked her up and pushed her away. "I agree, Usagi. You should go home and rest. You do not know the full extent of the ice's damage." Tigress said. Bunny waved farewell, then hopped onto a nearby roof and leapt away.

In a dark alley not too far from Lakewood Park, a wild blonde haired heroine disappeared, and in her place came a shy red head, cupping her Kwami close to her chest, then gently placing the small sleeping form into her bag. Alice looked around, making sure no one was around. "Thanks, Pomme. You'll get the best apple slice I can find when we get home." She whispered to the tiny being who helped her transform into the heroine Bunny Blanche. She walked out of the alley, and into the park. As she made her way across the stretch of grass that was in the middle of Lakewood, a large shadow loomed over the girl. Alice noticed, and turned around to face the owner of the shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why, hello there, little girl." The shadow said, and Alice responded with a bunny punch. "Oh, shit, Princess, chill with the punching." "Tequila Wolf?" "Who else?" Alice sighed. Tequila had a habit of visiting her as her civilian self. She thought it was weird that he decided to visit her, but she secretly enjoyed it. Naturally, as the first of the American Miraculous holders, she made the others swear to never, _ever_ reveal their identities to each other.

Unfortunately, she already knew who was behind the masks of Fantasia, Tigress, and Titanirat. She didn't even _want_ to know, but her alter ego happened to be a low level psychic. Which meant that whoever didn't have a protected mind was an open book, per say, for her to read. For some strange reason, her partner's mind was well protected. Of course, it had been months before she had figured out Tigress' identity. Fantasia and Titanirat, too, had decent mental walls around their minds, but it was easy for Alice to figure out. She was still trying to master her abilities over the supernatural, but she was getting there.

"So, what is a pretty girl like you doing out here, so late at night?" He asked, staring at her intensely. "I… I couldn't sleep, and taking a long walk in the park helps me relax." She lied. For once, she didn't screw up her sentence, which surprised her. "Ah, me too. I love looking up at all the stars and imagining stories for each one." Alice stared at him. "Well, I…I should be off before my parents gake up to find me mone. I mean, wake up to find me gone." She corrected herself and rushed off before he could see her blushing.

 _Idiot! He's your partner and you're blushing like a school girl! Stop it!_ She scolded herself once she was safely in her room, right above her family's bakery and grocery. She sank down on her bed, holding out an apple slice to her kwami. "Here, Pomme." The small rabbit kwami poked her head out of Alice's bag. "Mm, honey crisp. My favorite! Thanks, Alice." The kwami flew out and landed on her friend's shoulder, nibbling on the apple slice. "School was fun." "No it wasn't." "At least you didn't get in trouble for insulting the mayor's daughter." "You mean bitch-face Bianca? I'm just glad I didn't go all Blanche on her during history class." "I know, I was trying not to laugh." "Pomme!" Alice glared at her tiny friend. "Sorry, sorry." Pomme was trying hard not to giggle.

"Oh, Pomme. What am I supposed to do? Tequila is my partner, and I'm not supposed to have feelings for him!" Alice put her head on her knees. "It's fine to have feelings for him. You spend lots of time together anyways. It's natural!" "No it's not! What if... what if we end up like those French heroes?" The girl groaned and plopped down on her back, causing her poor Kwami flying back into the blankets. "Ow!" "Sorry, Pomme." "It's fine. You just surprised me, that's all. You mean Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alice rolled over to look at her tiny friend. "Yeah, them. I mean, I'm glad they got together in the end, but what am I supposed to do? I like a boy that I'm not supposed to like. That I _can't_ like." "Well, go to school on Monday and see what happens." Her kwami suggested. "I guess." Alice shrugged and got dressed for bed. "Good night, Pomme. I really hope you're right about this." "Trust me, you'll see. Good night, Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

That night was not a good one for Alice. Her Dreamwalker abilities as Bunny Blanche were leaking through into her civilian form, and she walked the dreams of the past, seeing all of the Bunny Blanches and White Rabbits. Each held out their version of the Rabbit Miraculous for the newest holder to see. Every Miraculous was different, but there was one thing that all of them had – the carrot symbol. Alice looked on in awe, admiring each one in its uniqueness and creativity.

Suddenly, her dream turned dark, and the previous holders turned into Nightmaras. _**Beware, Bunny. Beware of the Creature that rules the night sky, and beware the Creature that rules the black waters.**_ They screamed, their miraculouses turning black, hands that once were open now clawed at the girl. _**Lose not our legacy and our Miraculous, more powerful than the Ladybug! Watch over the team in dreams, child, this as a gift we give you. Beware, BEWARE!**_ The last Miraculous holder shook her shoulders violently, a terrified look in her eyes.

Alice woke up in a cold sweat. to Fantasia and Tequila standing over her. She was about to scream when Tequila put a pawed hand over her mouth. "Your dreams disturbed our patrol, Lady." He growled. "S-sorry." Alice apologized, hiding her kwami under her blankets. "Tequila, don't be so hard on her." Fantasia scolded him. "Fantasia, I found you curled up in the fetal position on the hotel's roof. Silently screaming in pain." Tequila said through clenched teeth. "Shut up." "No. Go home and sleep, you dumb Bush Baby. I'll deal with her." "I swear to god if you hurt an innocent teenager I myself will hunt you down, you overgrown furball." "Just go already. I'll catch up with you later." With that, Fantasia left.

"What happened, Princess?" Tequila asked gently. "I… I don't know." She once more lied. "I was having a wonderful dream about puppies and bunnies and rainbows, then suddenly there was this huge shadow and ugh." Alice shivered, so Tequila gently pushed her down and tucked her in. "I'll come over tomorrow night and check on you. Sweet dreams." "Good night, Tequila." Alice closed her eyes and fell asleep. After silently watching over his friend for an hour, making sure she had a restful sleep, Tequila left for his own home before he de-transformed.

"What the hell, Zean? You know you can't stay out that long without risking your identity!" Zean's kwami angrily gnawed on his beef jerky. "I know, Khan. I just had to be sure that the Nightmaras wouldn't return and wake her up again." "You're an idiot, Zean." "Shut up." "You know, you can't like both Bunny and Alice. You can only choose one." Khan reminded him. "I know, Khan. I know." The boy rolled his eyes as he got ready for bed. "Good night, Khan." "Good night, Zean."

* * *

 **A/N:** Nightmaras are lost, cursed, or corrupted souls that haunt the dreams of the living.


	4. Chapter 4

Zean woke up to his kwami shaking him awake. "Khan, the sun isn't even up yet." "But you should be. You're supposed to be meeting Bunny in two hours!" "Yeah, yeah. Let me sleep a little longer." He pulled his blanket back over his head. "Get up!" Zean sat up after Khan somehow managed to pull the blanket off the bed. "Hey! Give it back!" Khan grinned, and flew over to the closet door. _Get dressed, Zean. You have to get to the meeting place NOW, otherwise Bunny will never let us hear the end of it._ The kwami told him through telepathy. "Fine, fine. Here, have some beef jerky." _I already had some before I woke you up. Just say it already._ "Let me get dressed first, dammit! And put my blanket back, too, while you're waiting for me." Zean demanded. Khan flew back over to the bed and dropped the blanket. "Just hurry up already." "Okay, okay, I'm ready. Khan, let's howl!" Khan was sucked into Zean's Miraculous, a silver watch, and he transformed into Tequila Wolf.

Alice woke up the next morning, half asleep, to her alarm. "Shit! I'm late for morning patrol! Pomme, wake up! Tequila is gonna kill me!" The girl exclaimed. "Huh? I'm up, I'm up." The tiny rabbit blinked at the morning light. "Here, nibble on this while I get dressed for school." Alice placed an apple slice in front of her kwami, then rushed around her room to get dressed in her favorite outfit- a white shirt with pink apple blossoms, a soft gray leather jacket, a blue jean skirt, burgundy leggings, her black combat boots, and her bracelet Miraculous. "Pomme, let's hop to it!" The red head said, and she transformed into Bunny Blanche. "I'm going over to Dominique's for breakfast, mom!" She called down before she left. "Okay, sweetie!" Her mom called back as her daughter swung out of her bedroom window.

* * *

"I almost started without you, Bunny." Tequila glowered at his morning partner, but he was internally happy to see that she only had a few minor scratches from the day before. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't get that much sleep last night." Her long ears drooped. "Yeah, I know what you mean. A civilian friend of mine called me last night because of a bad dream she had." _"Called" my ass._ Bunny thought. _That is sooo_ not _what happened last night._ "Is she okay?" Bunny faked a concerned look, because she knew full well if his friend was okay, because she _was_ said friend. "Yeah, I think she is." He replied. "Okay, so anyway, we should hurry up with our patrol because my class starts in an hour and a half." "Funny, so does mine." "All of the public schools start in an hour and a half. Let's go." Bunny leapt from the roof that they were both on and swung across the city, looking for any signs of Elementa. Tequila followed, but halfway across the city he began to patrol the other half of New Orleans.

"I found some charred benches, but that's about it." "I saw a few frozen civilians, and I managed to unmelt them without injuring them." "Awesome! I have to go, see you at 3:30!" Bunny rushed off, afraid that he might ask her about last night. "Um, s-see you at 3:30?" Tequila replied, confused. After watching his partner disappear into the streets, he leapt down into a nearby alley and de-transformed back into Zean. "Come on. Khan. Let's see if we can beat the others to class." The teen tucked his kwami into his jacket and ran the three blocks to his school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Class, today we'll be startin' the history of our amazin' New Orleans." Miss Pearson, Alice and Elisa's favorite history teacher, told them. "More like _No_ Orleans." Bianca Medina, the Brazilian version of Chloe Bourgois, snickered. "Good one, Bianca!" Sonia Clemente, Bianca's friend, complemented her only friend. Alice, Elisa, and Dominique turned to glare at the Mayor's daughter, who flipped her hair back like she was better then everyone else. "Miz Bianca, do y'all have something you would like to share with the class?" Bianca and Sonia were quiet. "Good, cause otherwise you'd be in detention. I don't care who your daddy is, Miz Bianca, because ain't nobody gonna disrespect Miz Lizzy in her own classroom." "Damn, sorry. Some bitch woke up on the wrong side of the shit pile." Bianca muttered under her breath. Everyone, except for the five Miraculous heroes _ohhh-_ d at Bianca's comment. _Okay, that's it. I'm done. I'm done keeping up the shy girl who never says anything. Gods, Miss Lizzy, Pomme, whoever dishes out karma, please forgive me for what I'm about to do._ Alice thought. She stood up as calmly as she could, walked over to Bianca's desk, flipped it so it went halfway across the room, and calmly sat back down at her own desk.

Miss Pearson spun around from writing on the board. "Miz Alice?" She asked. Alice took a deep breath after she had sat back down, as everyone was staring at her, the girl who never broke the rules, who always behaved, who never did anything violent, who was always quiet. "Why would you say that, Bianca?" Alice asked quietly. "Your comment about our teacher was unnecessary." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what do you know, you're just the daughter of the baker and the grocer." "That may be true, but that just means I have the skills to kill you, and no one would be the wiser." Alice replied, her voice still at it's normal low level. Bianca gasped and stared at the half Irish, half Native American girl. "I-I can have my father shut down your only source of income!" "Yet he would not be able to, because we supply the food that is placed on your table. On all of your tables, in fact. You close down my family's shop, you starve New Orleans." Alice countered Bianca's comment with a small grin.

"Stay in your place, you little bitch!" The Brazilian teen finally broke, and slapped the girl who had insulted her. "What the hell, Bianca?!" Zean yelled at her, Alice half collapsed in his arms, holding her now bright red cheek. "Hey, you okay?" He looked down at Alice. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay." She replied, looking into his eyes. The passive look that was almost always in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a fire Zean had only seen in one other person's eyes- Bunny Blanc _._ ' _Oh shit_ ' was the next thought that ran through all of the Miraculous holders, heroes and villains, excluding Alice. She stood up calmly, the fire in her eyes burning brighter, and walked over to where Bianca had moved to. Alice picked up the girl who had slapped her, and threw her against the wall of pillows the 4th grade had created. "Never, _ever_ slap a Blackwell, Medina. You'll get hurt."

"Man, did you see that? She threw Bianca across the room!" "I've never seen anything like that!" People whispered every time Alice walked by. "Come on, Alice. I'll walk you home." Zean offered. "Thanks, Zean." "No problem." Zean replied as they walked out. Once they were a safe distance from the school, he grabbed her shoulders. "What was that, Alice? You could've gotten seriously hurt! Or even expelled!" Zean was rightfully angry and worried about his friend. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that...that..." "That what?" "Bianca is a bitch and she thinks that she can just do whatever she wants just because her dad is the mayor." Alice wiped her eyes, trying hard not to cry. "I know, I know." Zean pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. "Let's get you home, and I'll see you tomorrow. How does a trip to the mall with the rest of the squad sound?" She nodded. "I'll pick you up at 1:00, okay?" "O-okay." "See ya, Alice." See ya, Zean." They waved good-bye once they reached Alice's house.

"Alice, what was that? You've never acted like that before! You have to be more careful hiding the Rabbit!" "I know, Pomme, and I'm so sorry. I...I just don't know what came over me." Alice shrugged. After the 'incident', Miss Pearson had sent the girl home to rest, and had also sent Bianca home to make sure that the mayor's daughter didn't make any more trouble. "Oh, Pomme, it's so hard to stay calm around her. She's such a bitch! Calling people rude names, insulting everyone who isn't as rich or popular as she is! Oh, I wish I could knock her down a peg or two!" Alice plopped down on her bed. "Ugh." "Are you still gonna go to the mall with Zean and the others tomorrow?" "Yeah. Hopefully I can get my mind off of today." "I hope so too. Oh, and Tigress left Bunny a note saying that they took care of the parasite that created Elementa." "Man, without me? I thought they'd leave some for me!" "You were passed out in the middle of the night." "But still." "Just do your homework." Alice smiled. "Yes, mother." That earned her a hard stare from her kwami. "Gods, sorry. I'm going, I'm going."


End file.
